Fate
by Naberel
Summary: Momon, a citizen of the new world, lives his days peacefully as a traveling merchant after forsaking his early childhood dream to be an adventurer. Moving from town to town, the young man had hoped to eventually escape from his dark past. So what happens when he crosses paths with powerful individuals claiming to be from another world? Will he find hope or despair?


**Happy New Year everyone and thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own overlord**

* * *

**Fate - Prologue**

"We're almost there Yumiko! Just another few turns and we are out!"

"I...I...can't. I'm...only slowing...you down. Go on without me..." The girl managed to splutter out whilst gasping desperately for air, her legs giving way due to exhaustion.

"No! We either both get out together or not at all!" The boy yelled while gritting his teeth in determination, lifting the girl bridal style before resuming his pace. "Have you forgotten our promise together? Our dream?! We can't just give up!"

"But Satoru..."

The boy ignored the girl's sobbing voice, knowing full well that he too was on the verge of breaking down. Instead he focused every ounce of his remaining strength towards sprinting.

Left...right...right...left...

The sound of his bare feet echoed loudly down the endless hallways as Satoru navigated through the prison-like maze, matched only by those in pursuit.

"Satoru, they are right behind us!"

Twisting his head in anguish, the young boy confirmed that two were hot on their heels.

"Stupid adults in white lab coats, why can't they just leave us alone!"

Swiftly darting around a corner in practiced motion, the boy could finally see salvation for only a hundred meters separated the pair from the exit...and freedom.

But things were never that easy.

"Figures, they turned off the power." The young boy muttered in frustration, his eyes darting across their surroundings for any of hope. Judging by the growing sound, they had little time left before being caught. "Yumiko, I need you to handle this next bit by yourself."

"What do you have in mind?" Having recovered her breath a little, the girl managed to stand on her own.

"I'm going to need you to leave as soon as the door opens wide enough. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

Satoru offered the most convincing smile he could manage, because there was simply no way they were both making it out. You see, the door could be manually opened without electricity but it required one to turn the crank located on the adjacent wall. Unfortunately Satoru was far too short to reach the mechanism necessarily to lock the wheel in place once he spun it enough.

After all, this procedure was not designed to be operated by two small children.

"Liar," Yumiko whispered much to the boy's dismay, "There's no way to open the door from the outside and you won't have enough time to get out on your own."

"There they are!" A few adults yelled as they began closing in on them. "There's nowhere to go now!"

"Please Yumiko, I'm begging you." Unable to contain his emotions, the boy finally succumbed to anguish, his eyes overflowing with tears. "Do this for me."

"Satoru, please hear me out for a bit." Contrary to his behavior however, the young girl looked extremely calm...almost happy. "All my life, I've never known the warmth of family or friends. My parents left me with nothing but a name and others have never even bothered to give me a sideways glance. And I was OK with that, because you can't miss something you've never had. Eventually I came to the conclusion that perhaps I was never meant to be a part of this world. But that all changed one day when I met a young boy."

Satoru knew where Yumiko was going with this speech and he desperately wanted to resist, but she already had the upper hand. His consciousness was beginning to fade and his body felt as though it had started to float.

This was undoubtedly Yumiko's magic.

"At first I thought he was a very odd one, always babbling on about random heroes in various storybooks. And to be honest, most of those tales did sound almost impossible. Slowly though, I grew to enjoy those tales. Although I must confess, the real reason that I wanted to become an adventurer was so that I could stay by your side, and live life with the one who truly gave me a place in this world."

"Please stop, your magic only works on one person! I'm not leaving without you!"

But his please fell on deaf ears.

"Thank you for teaching me what it feels like to be treasured, thank you for sharing your favorite stories with me...thank you for being my friend. And I'm sorry for being selfish until the very end."

"Nooooooooooooo! Yumiko!"

"Satoru, you will always be my hero."

* * *

"Master! Master! Master!"

"Arghhhhhh!"

A black haired young adult sprung upright from his bed under the stars, jerked wide awake from the nightmare. Whilst most would be able to brush off such experiences as nothing more than unpleasant occurrences generated by the brain's sense of imagination, Satoru couldn't quite do the same. After all, it genuinely did happen.

"That same dream again?"

"Yes." A barely inaudible mutter was all he could muster, feeling far more drained now than before he went to sleep. "Sorry about the noise Hamsuke, did I wake you?"

"Worry, you shall not master for I was awake watching our wagon for thieves and the like. More importantly, very frequent these dreams are becoming. Deeply concerned I am." His loyal companion spoke with a voice laced heavily with worry before handing the young man a cup of warm water.

"Thank you."

Whilst possessing the natural form of a giant Djungarian hamster, Hamsuke belonged to a rare species known as humanoid shapeshifters. Beings that belonged in this category were able to take on a form that resembled humans albeit with distinguishing features present. This allowed Hamsuke to adopt the form of a short petite young girl with brown hair, complete with fluffy hamster ears atop her head and a snake tail protruding from her back.

Despite preferring her natural form, Hamsuke was grateful for this ability as it allowed her to not only enter smaller places such as inn rooms but also conveniently perform simple dexterous tasks such as handing over a cup.

"Master, perhaps you should go and wash up by the river. Fairly close, the morning is and breakfast I shall prepare."

Deciding to follow her advice, the young man accepted a fresh set of clothes that his companion had retrieved from their wagon before making for the river that was just a few strides away. The crystal clear water was refreshing and cool to the touch, yet the reflection that stared back at him somehow seemed to drown the pleasure.

Whether it be the deadpan eyes, unshaven beard or the unruly black hair, everything about his features screamed unhealthy for a man in his early 20s, perhaps further worsened by his recent vivid nightmare.

Despite happened over 15 years ago, he could still remember the entire incident like it was yesterday. Even her final words...

"Satoru, you will always be my hero."

'If only I had been stronger then! Dammit!'

Thankfully, a voice broke his train of thoughts before he could descend further into depression.

"Momon-sama! Breakfast is ready."

"Coming!"

Taking one last glance at his reflection, the boy quickly changed before leaving with his belongings.

'Sorry Yumiko but Satoru died that very same day.'

* * *

"If all goes according to plan, we should be at Carne Village within the hour." Being no stranger to maps due to years of practice as a merchant, Momon was fairly confident that they were traveling in the right direction as the sun slowly crawled it's way to peak.

"Roger that master!" Hamsuke, now in her hamster form, pulled their heavily loaded wagon along with ease, doing her best to avoid any huge drops in the poorly maintained road. "Other travelers we have no seen. Is such an occurrence normal?"

"Yes, Carne village isn't exactly known for anything of real importance besides the fact that it lies on the border between The Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. From what I've heard, they barely get any visitors on a yearly basis besides the occasional doctor and tax collector."

"So they are a small town fully reliant on self sufficiency?" Hamsuke questioned with curiosity, having seen her fair share of similar small villages during their travels.

"Exactly, it is a fairly small town but we should still be able to make a bit of money with our stock."

As they were currently in the midst of a very cold season, demand for essentials such as firewood, wool and blankets were generally fairly high especially for towns that struggle to gather natural resources beyond crops. Thus there was generally a decent amount of profit to be made from trading at such locations.

However the yield was still nothing like what a merchant would receive from trading between bigger entities such as capitals as they not only require a larger amount of goods but also tend to not rely on timed goods.

For example, certain capitals may require more iron ores in order to make weapons. Knowing full well the endless demand, one could simply buy a large amount direct from mining villages before turning them in at the desired location for a guaranteed profit.

Therefore one could easily determine that Momon's methods were far less efficient, often requiring him to travel to multiple locations in order to unload his entire cargo.

However, ever since the incident, Momon simply detested places with dense population especially since most of these were filled with adventurers...a sight that surfaced unpleasant memories. But it was also because of this selfishness that prevented them from really succeeding as merchants, causing not just him but also Hamsuke to led humble lives.

As though having sensed her master's unease, his loyal companion offered her genuine reassurance.

"I like this kind of lifestyle master! Thanks to you, we've been able to experience and see so many different cultures."

Eliciting a small smile, Momon gave the furry creature a gentle pat on the head drawing a satisfied giggle from the receiver.

But the carefree mood was quickly interrupted as the pair quickly noticed a few small columns of smoke rising from their destination.

"Master, is that...?"

"Yes that should be Carne Village, could you step it up a notch? Seems like we've got some trouble ahead."

* * *

"Keep running Nemu!"

"Older sister. Ahhhhh!" The small girl lost her balance and fell face first onto the stone pavement, allowing their pursuers the time to raise their blade offensively.

Left with no further option, Enri could only use her body to shield the incoming swing, hugging her sister protectively as a wave of pain radiated from her back.

'I have to buy enough time for Nemu to escape!' She thought whilst enduring the excruciating sensation, understanding how her father must have felt only minutes ago as he tried to buy them time.

But there was no time to think, for the next attack was already on it's way.

"Nemu run!"

* * *

Having left their wagon behind, Hamsuke was now sprinting full speed towards the village with Momon atop as the scenery whizzed past them. Skillfully darting between the trees, it wasn't long before the pair successfully left the forest behind, entering a clearing where a one-sided fight between 2 soldiers and 2 girls could be seen.

The victims were as clear as day.

"Hamsuke, let's do this!"

"Yes master!"

'I might not be Satoru anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't protect!'

With the element of surprise on their side, Hamsuke (human form) and Momon each delivered a powerful roundhouse kick directly at the attacker's abdomen, knocking both out with incredible agility before they could even blink.

After restraining the soldiers, the young man turned to face the victims.

"It looks like you're injured." Although large in area, the wound itself was rather shallow meaning a single potion should suffice. "Hamsuke, do you have a potion on you?"

"Yes I do master." His loyal companion nodded before retrieving a small vial filled with blue liquid, offering it to the injured girl in question. "You should drink it slowly, it'll make you feel better."

"B-But aren't those expensive? I have a friend who produces these and..."

"It's OK, besides I'm a traveling merchant so I know my way around money. Besides it would make me happy knowing that I was able to help someone in need." Momon grinned softly before realizing he had yet to complete the most basic of courtesy. "I'm Momon by the way, and she is my traveling partner Hamsuke."

"Pleased to meet you." His companion beamed in her usual squeaky voice.

"Thank you very much for you help Momon-san and Hamsuke-san, I'm Enri and this here is my sister Nemu."

Giving both a nod, the young man once again insisted on the potion.

"Well then Enri, lets stop worrying dear Nemu here and please drink this before the wound gets worse."

"But why would you waste something like that on me?" The girl's whispered, her eyes darting between her sister and the potion.

"Because saving someone who is in trouble is common sense is it not?" A mysterious voice boomed out, interrupting the conversation.

Bewildered the four individuals quickly scanned their environment before noticing a purple portal gradually growing in size until it rivaled that of a tall man. It didn't take long for the source of said disturbance to reveal itself as a man clad completely completely in a shining platinum white armor and helmet. With a large huge sapphire embedded into the chest plate and a crimson-red cape laced with gold accents acting as the finishing touches, the individual seemed to radiate with righteousness like that of a fairy tale hero.

"Ahhh where are my manners, I'm Touch Me. A pleasure to meet you all and forgive me for my rather rude intrusion but you sir are a very kind young man." The silver knight said in a very pleasant tone whilst turning to face Momon. "We were caught in preparation and thus was not ready to intervene."

"Err... that's alright, I was just passing through." The young man said, scratching his head. If there was one thing he wanted to avoid, it was to receive praise especially when he was doing this in hopes of erasing his guilt. "Besides I couldn't have done it without my companion Hamsuke here."

"Of course Hamsuke-san, your efforts were detrimental towards saving these lovely ladies as well. Now I would very much like to speak with you two personally afterwards but it would appear that I have more pressing matters to attend to." The paladin finished before a rather loud explosion could be heard from the nearby town. "I won't force you two to come along but it would please me greatly if you offered me the chance to chat after this."

"Very well." Momon found himself almost agreeing naturally due to the opposition's rather pressing nature. Yet it didn't appear as though he had any ill intent either, so perhaps it wouldn't hurt to lend him an ear.

"Wonderful! Now if you will excuse us." Touch me said before turning around to face the portal. "Albedo and Lupusregina, let us make haste!"

Momon watched in awe as two other individuals traversed through the portal, one clad in complete black battle armor whilst the other seemed to adorn clothes that resembled a maid. He was about to take his leave however when he managed to Touch Me's voice.

"Hmmm? Narberal Gamma is coming too?"

"Yes Touch-me sama, she has insisted on joining this battle."

"Really? Well, I don't see why not."

'Another one? Sheesh what a strange bunch.' Momon thought before trying to guess what sort of outfit this last member would adorn.

But the individual that appeared next rendered the young man completely speechless. An elegant, snow-white skinned young girl with silky smooth hair tied back in a ponytail stepped gracefully through the portal, her beauty radiating an aura that put even Touch Me's to shame.

It wasn't her beauty that captured the boy's attention however, but a rather mind blowing revelation that almost caused his legs to give way.

Instead he was only able to mutter one word at the sight.

"Yumiko?"

* * *

**A/N - Thank you once again for taking the time to read my story! What do you think? :D**

**Once again, hope you all have a happy new year and best wishes with everything to come!**

**Looking forward to seeing you all in the next chapter!**

**-Eira**


End file.
